


Iconic (Podfic)

by sydkneemacc



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, a little??, and severe injury, fluff with a side of angst?, idk lol, starvation(in the context of sieges), though they are very minor and not actively happening in the present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkneemacc/pseuds/sydkneemacc
Summary: Nicky and Joe have a lot of memories to sift through, sometimes they play a game to help keep important ones from fading.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Iconic (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iconic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882966) by [Lolo (TheLittleLo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLo/pseuds/Lolo). 



> my tumblr is @sydkneemacc 
> 
> feel free to reach out :) i take prompts and make podfics

A podfic based on the fantastic work [Iconic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882966) by Lolo :) go check theyre original work out. 

[Iconic Podfic ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19-suPhkdBzumuh8NugMJV2UCBSzSd7u7/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
